This invention relates to line termination and in particular to a line terminator comprised of an electrical connector having a pair of electrically conductive hermaphroditic shields encompassing the line terminator.
Networks or busses on which a plurality of microprocessors communicate are terminated in the characteristic impedance of the network. The network is typically a cable with the mode of termination dictated by the mode of communication on the network. The characteristic impedance or line terminator can be made an integral part of an electrical connector for engaging a complimentary connector which is connected to the network. To prevent electromagnetic interference from inducing spurious signals in the line terminator, the line terminator must be shielded with the shield grounded to a ground common to the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,292 discloses a two-piece shield for an electrical connector having a cable attached thereto in which the shield can withstand the pressure generated in an overmolding operation wherein the shield is encased in an insulative layer. Each part of the two-part shield has hooked tines that engage profiled recesses along an edge of an electrically conductive shell of the electrical connector. The two-part shield encompasses the rear face of the electrical connector where the line terminator circuit resides.
While many forms of shielding have proven to be satisfactory, it would be desirable to have a shield for a line terminator for use with an electrical connector that is effective in shielding, removable and easy to install. Such a removable shield would provide access to the line terminator for service.